An electrical switchgear, in particular a medium voltage switchgear, generally includes a plurality of distribution panels. These panels can be feed-in panels, by which electrical power is supplied to the switchgear, or they can be output panels for distributing the electrical power to the consumers.
Electrical power is normally fed into the distribution panels by way of cables which are run inside ducts in the floor below the distribution panels. The cables extend from below into the distribution panels.
On the inside, the distribution panels are normally divided into different bays or compartments which are separated by metal plates. To insert the cables into one of the bays or into one of the compartments, these cables must extend through a metal plate, for example by conducting the cables from a cable duct through a bottom plate and into the respective distribution panel, wherein the metal plate or the bottom plate is normally provided with openings for this.
These openings must be formed, for example, into the respective metal plate and/or the bottom plate by stamping them out, based on the number of cables to be conducted through the plate and the desired spacing between these cables. The metal plate and/or the bottom plate must furthermore be cut out so as to correspond to the dimensions of the distribution panel. For that reason, the steel plate and/or the bottom plates must always be produced individually and depending on the respective use, wherein this involves expenditure.